Titan's tower
by PrInCeSs-RaVeN-DaRk
Summary: (I'm no good at summerys but here i go)The Teen Titans are heros,protecters they look after other people, but what really happens inside Titans tower? (Please R&R) Thank you Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and any related Characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello FRIENDS! Well I was bored so I decided that I wanted to write**

**A story where it is the Titans life and anything can happen, please review **

**If you like, give me ideas on couples or what could happen anything. Enjoy **

**Chapter 1: Everything starts somewhere**

Flashback

"Robin" Robin's mum had shaken to wake him up

"What?" He turned over

"Victor is here" He smiled as she walked out of his room

"Cyborg? What is he doing here?" Robin glanced at his clock 12:45 the clock was read

"Yo man" Cyborg walked into his room

"Hi Cy" Robin rubbed his head

"Why are you still in bed at this hour?" Cyborg sounded like his mother

"Don't you start" Robin sighed

"Are we going to do it or not?" He looked at the half-asleep Robin

"Do what?" Robin looked at his half-human half-robot friend

"Start our group" Cyborg replied

"Oh that" Robin pulled out a T-shirt a put it on

"Yes" He replied

"Well yeah" Robin yawned

"Then lets go" Cyborg pulled Robin out of his room

"Wait" Robin pulled his arm out of Cyborg's grip

"What?" Cyborg turned around to see Robin putting on some shoes

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Robin asked putting his shoes on

"Easy" Cyborg pulled a newspaper out of his jacket

"What's that?" Robin grabbed the newspaper

"It's a newspaper" He replied

"I mean why are you showing me this?" Robin looked up at him

"Read it" He pointed to a huge square in the newspaper

**Teen Titans crime fighting group**

**Ordinations start today at 1:30 PM**

**Come if you have talents or powers**

"You're joking right" Robin raised an eyebrow

"Yeah man" Cyborg pulled Robin to his feet "We have to go now"

"Okay but I don't think this is going to work" Robin sighed as he followed Cyborg outside

"Like her?" Cyborg pushed the unlock button for his car

"Wow" Robin looked at the car "Is it yours?" He began to circle it

"Yep" Cyborg had a big grin on his face

"Sweet" He replied

"Come on get in we have to go" Cyborg told him opening the door

Robin opened the door as he slid into Cyborg's car "She is beautiful"

"Yeah I know" Cyborg smiled as he put his foot on the accelerator

Within fifteen minutes the two boys had pulled up to the park to see thousands of people standing there

"And you said it wouldn't work" Cyborg opened the door as he got out.

"Let's see how many actually have powers" Robin joined him

They walked up to a table that had been set up for them. They sat down on the chairs as they looked at the long line of people waiting

"Not all have to have powers" Cyborg sat down

"Whatever" Robin sighed as he looked at the first person

"Hi I'm Garfield" The green boy smiled as he stood in front of them

"Hi what can you do?" Cyborg looked up at him

"Dude the question is what can't I do" Garfield smiled

"Right could you hurry up?" Robin sighed

"Fine" Beastboy morphed into a kitten

"Wow" Cyborg stood up as he looked over the table

"A cat, is that all?" Robin looked down at him as he morphed into a T-rex

"Okay that's good" Cyborg smiled

"You're amused by anything" Robin replied

"I think you're in Garfield" Cyborg put his hand out for a hand shake

"Please call me Beastboy" He took his hand

"Okay, next" Robin yelled

"Come on man enjoy yourself" Cyborg whispered

"I am WAFFLE MAN!" A guy in a waffle man suit stepped up to them

"OWE I like waffles" Cyborg laughed

"What can you do?" Robin looked at the very odd and kind of scary man

"Attack with my waffle makes" He smiled

"NEXT!" Robin yelled

"Dude don't you want this?" Beastboy asked sitting next to him

"Yes but I don't want to be here all day" Robin replied

"We have to at least have one girl" Cyborg told the two boys as they nodded

"I'm superman's sidekick" A tall guy with glasses claimed

"What can you do?" Cyborg asked trying not to laugh at the guys' crappy suit

"I can't do anything, I'm a sidekick" He pushed his classes up hi nose

"Good-bye" Robin waved "Next"

The boys sat through a lot of people whether it was Pink-flower-girl or potato man. They saw people that where insane people who really needed a live and people who where really scary, until a dark figure walked up to them. She wore a blue clock walked up to the with her head down, she looked up as she took her hood off, she had purple silk hair and indigo eyes

"Who are you?" Robin asked looking at the mysterious girl

"Raven" She replied in a mono-tone

"Well Raven what can you do?" Beastboy asked, while Cyborg's jaw was open

"Move stuff" She replied not looking the least bit interested

"We can all move stuff" Robin replied "NEX—"

"I don't mean like that" She snapped

"Then what?" Robin looked at her

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She chanted as her eyes went an electric white, the table now had a black aurora around it as she moved it, she put it down as she put her hood back on and began to disappear into the ground

"Where did she go?" All boys stood up

"Am I in or can I go now?" Raven asked from behind hem

"Dude that was awesome" Beastboy looked at her

"Am I in or can I go now?" She repeated herself

"You're in" All three boys said at once

"Good then can I show yo my friend?" She looked up at them

"If she has powers like you then by all means go get her" Robin replied

"Good stay here" Raven flew up as she went over the crowed of people

"She can fly to" Robin was amazed "I hope her friend is good too"

Raven returned with a tall girl she had red hair and big emerald eyes, she was beautiful she wore a mini-skirt and a tank-top mid-drift.

"This is Starfire" Raven pointed to her "She isn't really my friend she just keeps say I am"

"Hello" Starfire smiled

"H…..h……..hi" Robin's eyes where filled with love hearts, but none could see he was wearing his mask

"What can you do?" Cyborg looked at the girl

"I can fly" She smiled "And I have Starbolts"

"Starbolts? What are they?" Beastboy asked

Starfire flew back into the air a bit as he eyes went a bright green as a green glow went around her hands. She threw her hands forward as little balls of green shot out from her hands. She stopped as she went back to the ground, she landed next to Raven

"I have also strength" Starfire looked at them all "Am I not wanted?" She looked sad

"No Starfire, you're very gifted" Robin looked at her _"She's so hot"_ he thought to himself

"Oh and Robin is it" Raven called out to him

"What…….yes?" He looked at the Goth girl

"I can read minds to" She smirked a bit

"I didn't mean it" He shook his head

"Sure" She rolled her eyes

"Am I the in?" Starfire held her hands up to her cheats

"Yes" Robin replied

"YEAH!" Starfire squealed as she hugged Raven

"Get off me. NOW!" Raven pulled away

"So this is it, our group" Cyborg smiled

"Yep the Teen Titans" Robin looked at everyone

"Why did I come?" Raven sighed under her breath

End of flash back

"I'll never forget that day" Cyborg laughed

"Yeah it was the first day I met you two then Star then Raven "Beastboy smiled

"I'll never forget it either" Robin laughed "How could I"

"Yeah that's when you met your girlfriend

"She's not my girlfriend" Robin hissed at him

"Friends I have returned from the fridge of food for snacks" Starfire handed them out as she smiled

"None of you're food right" Raven looked up at Star

"No" Starfire gave her a confused look "Why?"

"No reason" Raven quickly replied

"Since that day we have stop crime a lot" Robin looked at his friends

"Please don't go all sappy" Raven sighed

He glared at her "We stayed together as friends"

"Too late" Raven rolled her eyes

He looked at her again "You are annoying" He said quickly

"What was that?" She looked at him

"Nothing" He laughed

Raven picked up a pillow with her mind as she threw it at Robin "Shut up at least I didn't think tha-"Robin ran up and put his hand over her mouth

"She isn't going to say anything important" Robin looked around at everyone. Then the siren went off. "Titan's trouble" Robin ran over to the computer

"What the matter?" Cyborg asked

"Cinderblock is making trouble in the middle of the city" Robin typed on the computer "Titan's go" Robin ran down the steps with the others following him. They all go into the T-car as they drove of to the spot.

"So Raven what did Robin think?" Beastboy looked at Raven

"THERE!" Robin yelled changing the subject

The Titans jumped out of the car as Cinderblock stood in front of them, He roared as he began to run at them, the Titans ran in four different directions while Robin stayed in the middle as Cinderblock came at him he jumped to the left as Cyborg used his lazar cannon moving Cinderblock slightly, Starfire began madly throwing starbolts at Cinderblock, he roared as he hit Starfire down.

Raven turned around as Starfire crashed into her

"Friend Raven I am sorry" Starfire got off Raven as she put her hand out

"Yeah its fine Star" Raven took her hand as she got up as she dusted herself off

"AHHHHHH!" The little green shape shifter came flying at them

Starfire and Raven looked at each other as they stepped aside

"You could have caught me" Beastboy looked up at them

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't of had the fun in seeing you fall" Raven flew off to help Cyborg and Robin

Starfire giggled as she helped Beastboy up

"Ahhh" Raven came flying at them as Beastboy caught her

"See I caught you" Beastboy put her down

"Shut up" Raven stood up "Starfire didn't catch you either" She pointed at her

"What! Oh no friend. It was all Ravens' fault" Starfire put one hand behind her head

"STARFIRE!" Raven looked at her

"WOULD YOU THREE STOP CHIT-CHATING AND HELP" Cyborg yelled out as he held off Cinderblock

Beastboy morphed into a rhino and ran at him, Star shot starbolts at him while Raven hurled a car at him. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs but it didn't even make a dent, Cyborg blasted it with his laser cannon, Beastboy rammed into it as dust came up, Beastboy held onto his head as he stumbled out with stars in his eyes. Raven threw another car at him; Starfire came down next to her as she threw starbolts. Cinderblock roared as he turned and whacked the two girls flying. Robin jumped up as he pulled out his rode and whacked him on the head; Cyborg shot him in the stomach as he began to fall backwards. Beastboy could finally see again he morphed into a T-rex as he whacked him with his tail, so that he would fall quicker. Cinderblock hit the ground, as all the Titans stood in a line a watch, not intestinally but still.

"My head hurts" Beastboy fell to the ground

"Wouldn't be surprised" Raven sighed

"Will he be okay?" Starfire looked worried

"He is fine" Cyborg picked up the knock out green one to the car

"So I guess we are going back to the tower" Robin looked at Cyborg

"Yep" Cyborg put Beastboy's seatbelt on in the passengers' seat

"I wish to be in the middle" Starfire clapped her hands

"What?" Robin looked at her

"I wish to sit in the middle" Starfire pointed to the car

"Oh yeah sure" Robin shook his head

"Oh joyful of joys" Starfire hugged Robin as she skipped over to the car

"Man why don't you just ask her to dinner?" Cyborg looked at Robin

"I would if you would ask Raven" Robin smirked

"Ask me what?" Raven came behind them

"AHHH!" Robin and Cyborg both jumped

"You look like you've seen a ghost" Raven talked in her usual mono-tone

"Don't do that" Robin turned and faced her

"Whatever" Raven walked over to the car

"Dud at least Starfire is going to say yes" Cyborg began to walk to the car

"She wouldn't understand what it was" Robin sighed

"She isn't that stupid, she knows what love is Raven has told her" Cyborg replied as they neared the car

"I'll think about it okay" Robin walked up to the car and got in next to Starfire

"He'll never do it" Cyborg sighed

"Never do what?" Raven's voice was behind him

"AHH!" He screamed again "Don't do that" He clenched onto his heart, well his mechanical cheats

"Not like I went boo like a wannabee ghost" She shrugged as walked to the car as she got in

"Strange girl yet it think I like her" Cyborg sighed to himself. He half expected Raven to be there asked who

"Come on Cy its boring" Robin yelled out

"I'm coming you spiky-haired little brat" Cyborg muttered under his breath

When the Titan returned to the Tower, they sat down to enjoy the food that they had already started

"That was a glorious victory" Starfire took a bit of a chocolate

"Yeah it was Star" Robin looked at her dreamy

"Stop it" Cyborg whacked him over the head

"Awe" Robin rubbed his head

Raven laughed silently but Robin saw _"She dose like him" _He thought to himself

"Dude lets play" Beastboy picked up the controller

"You're on little man" Cyborg picked up the other controller

"Yay kick the others butt" Starfire giggled

Raven sighed as she picked up her book and opened it

"Raven isn't you going to watch?" Beastboy looked at her about to start reading

"Beastboy speak proper English" Raven teased a little

"Dunno wha your is talkin about" Beastboy actually did it on porpoise

Raven rolled her eyes as she went back to her book

"Boring" Him said under his breath

"Moron" She looked up from her book as he eyes narrowed

"Wasn't me" Beastboy waved his hands in front of his face

"You're an idiot" She rolled her eyes

"No I'm not" Beastboy looked at her

"Yesterday you wanted to unfreeze frozen iceblocks by putting them in the freezer" Raven looked back at him

Beastboy blushed as he rubbed the back of his head "I was seeing how smart you where" He lied

"Man you really are an idiot" Cyborg sighed

"At least I don't lik-.-"Cyborg whack Beastboy in the face before he said anything else

"Awe" Beastboy rubbed his nose

"Are we going to play or not?" Cyborg looked at him

"Ok come one" Beastboy replied

Starfire cheered them on as Robin laughed at the mistakes that Beastboy did, Raven had a couple of glanced over her book but didn't look long.

"I WIN" Beastboy jumped up and down

"Wow that's a first" Cyborg just sat there blinking

"Glorious victory" Starfire clapped

"Yeah that" Robin looked at Beastboy jumping up and down

"I win, I win, I win" He laughed as he danced around Cyborg

"Shut up, you little green elf" Cyborg began to chase Beastboy around the lounge room part of the main room.

"Would you two stop it" Robin sighed as the two ran round

"Friends are you playing tag?" Starfire asked

Raven looked over her book as Beastboy and Cyborg where running around, Raven stuck out her foot as Beastboy tripped over. All of them laughed, Beastboy got up as he touched Raven "Tag" He snickered

Raven looked up at him "You wish" She replied as she got up and touched Starfire "Tag" She silently laughed

"Please this tag means I am in?" Starfire asked

"Yep" Robin backed away

"So I must give the tag to someone else" Starfire looked at Robin

"Yes" He replied as she flew after him. He began to run dodging everything as Starfire went after him, Robin ran up to the others as they begun to run with him

"EEP!" Starfire squealed as she flew into them as the fell over the door opened

"Hey Titans"

**Hey, If you liked it please review if you have advises or things you want to happen, and I'll**

**Give you a choice. Who do you want to be at that door**

**A. Terra**

**B. Speedy**

**D. Aqualad**

**C. Jinx**

**Please review and thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is chapter 2 if you like please review thanks**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Tip?**

"Aqualad" Raven blushed

"Hey Rae" He helped her up, then Starfire

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as Beastboy, Cyborg got up

"I wanted to see you guys. Am I interrupting anything?" Aqualad asked

"No" Raven blushed again

"What were you doing?" He asked

"Playing the Tag" Starfire smiled

"Really" He snickered "You know it is better outside"

"Then lets go" Starfire smiled

"Yeah" Aqualad looked at Raven as she smiled

Cyborg eyed Aqualad "We will go to the park"

"Sounds great" Robin replied

* * *

Starfire walked next to Robin while Raven walked next to Aqualad

"You seam happy" Aqualad smiled at her

"Umm why would I be?" She blushed

"I don't know" He replied "Maybe because I am he" He smiled

"Yeah right" She pushed he a bit to the side

"Hey!" He smiled at her as she blushed

"Jealous is we?" Beastboy nudged Cyborg

"Why would I be?" Cyborg didn't take his eyes of them

"Dude you're starring" Beastboy raised and eyebrow

"Am not" He looked down at Beastboy

"Yeah you were"

"Shut up man"

"Please friends stop" Starfire flew in front of them

"Yeah Beastboy stop" Cyborg looked down at him

"Me? I am shocked and appalled thank you would think that" Beastboy folded his arms

"I not in" Raven called out to her friends

"I'm not" Aqualad yelled

"I am not either" Starfire giggled

"Nope" Beastboy yelled

"NO!" Cyborg yelled.

They all looked at Robin.

"I'm in" He smirked

* * *

They all spared out as Robin looked at Beastboy, he began to run after him, Beastboy ran away then morphed into a cheater and ran into the bushes. Robin turned and looked at Cyborg, as he ran after him. Cyborg dodged trees and plants to try and lose Robin, but he was hot on his trail, they came out of the bushes as Cyborg turned. Robin kept going straight as he jumped up and tipped Starfire

"TIP!" He yelled

Starfire looked around as she saw Raven she began to fly after her, Raven saw her as she flew off the two girls went though the trees and around the bushes, Starfire gained until Raven suddenly move as Starfire crashed into Beastboy

"Tip" She giggled as she flew off

Beastboy looked around and saw Aqualad he smirked as he morphed into a cheater and sprinted after him Aqualad started to run, but Beastboy was gaining and fast. Beastboy was about to tag him but Raven pulled him up into the sky. Beastboy growled as he morphed into a fly.

"Where is he?" Cyborg looked around

"I don't know" Robin saw a fly coming at him as he did a back flip the fly landed on Cyborg as Beastboy morphed back into a human

"Tip" He laughed as he ran off

Cyborg looked around as he saw Aqualad and Raven he started to run after them

"Trust me" Aqualad whispered to her as he grabbed her hand, Raven nodded

Cyborg saw Aqualad grabbed her hand as he ran faster. Aqualad and Raven started to run the came to a lake as they jumped Raven flew holding onto his hand while Cyborg fell into the lake. Raven and Aqualad laughed as they landed at the side of the lake where the others were standing. Cyborg jumped up as they all screamed then separated

"You two" He pointed at Aqualad and Raven

He started to chace them, they went in different directions but Cyborg went after Aqualad. Aqualad ran as fast as he could, he looked back and couldn't see anyone; he walked slowly until he was tackled to the ground

"Tag" Cyborg laughed as he ran off

Aqualad looked around as he saw Raven he ran after her, Raven missed trees almost ran into the others but Aqualad was after her she was the only one that hadn't been tipped, she flew as she stopped she turned as he was running at her, he got closer as she moved aside and he tripped and fell over. Everyone laughed as he jumped up and grabbed Raven as they fell to the floor

"Tip" He laughed

"Umm you can get of me now" Raven slightly smiled

"Oh right" Aqualad ran off

"I'm going to get you all at once" She snickered

"I like to see that" Beastboy laughed

"If I do then you have to eat the meat lovers pizza" She replied

"Ok deal you're never going to do it though"

* * *

She began to fly after them as they all separated Raven first went after Starfire and Beastboy who ran in the same direction, They ran though the trees, Raven left them to go though the trees as she flew after Robin and Cyborg, they ran off through the other entrance to the trees. Raven looked around for Aqualad as she saw him she flew full speed, he ran into the trees to. Then the entire group kept running until they crashed into each other. Raven flew down

"Tip, Tip, Tip, Tip, Tip" She giggled then stopped "Ahem"

"Well done" Robin got up

"Wonderful" Starfire giggled

"Now time for us to get you" Cyborg and the others got up

"Ok" Raven flew off

Starfire began to fly while the others ran different directions. Starfire was flying after Raven, She flew down towards the ground dodging the trees she came to an opening and saw Cyborg

"EEP!" She did a sharp turn as Starfire went into Cyborg

Beastboy morphed into a cheater as he sprinted after Raven, she looked back and saw Beastboy really close to her, and she then looked up and saw Aqualad

"EEP!" She flew directly up as Beastboy went into Aqualad

Robin looked up at her as she laughed a bit

"You get home without getting tipped and going though the whole city then we will give you whatever you want" Robin smirked

"Anything?" Raven asked

"Yep"

"Deal. But I want Starfire with me" Raven replied

"Mmmm Okay fine, but both of you can't get tipped" Robin laughed

"Come on Starfire" Raven called out as Starfire giggled and went up with her

"Ready…………GO!" Robin yell

* * *

Starfire grabbed onto Raven's hand as she bolted off. Beastboy morphed into a cheater while Robin, Cyborg and Aqualad ran after them. The girls where flying around the buildings, then Robin jumped up and almost grabbed them, Starfire went one way Raven went the other. Starfire flew down the road then looked back and saw Robin and Beastboy running after her, Starfire bolted of as Robin and Beastboy followed. She wived though the buildings as she looked back she couldn't see them. Raven flew she looked down and saw Aqualad, she flew off as she went towards the ground, Cyborg came out from them building and almost grabbed her, but Raven just dodged as she tried to fly faster dodging cars and trucks Raven flew on the roads. Starfire saw Raven as she flew over to her dodging Beastboy, Robin and some strange dog, Raven smiled at Starfire

"Got caught yet?"

"Nope, But we might now EEP!" Starfire grabbed Raven as they flew off

"Damm it" Cyborg looked up at the two girls

"Don't let them get home, this is war" Robin looked at his guy friends who nodded

Starfire and Raven began to fly over the cars, the boys where following not far behind Beastboy morphed into a bat as he flew after then. The girls looked back as they saw Beastboy

"EEP!" The girls squealed as the moved apart from each other as Beastboy flew straight into a telegraph pole. Raven and Starfire laughed as Beastboy slide off the pole.

Raven and Starfire flew into the mall of shopping as they dodged the people trying to find the exit; the boy looked over the crowd of people

"Beastboy" Robin looked at him as Beastboy nodded

Beastboy morphed into a raven as he flew over the crowed, the girls saw the green raven

"That's not suspicious" Raven looked at Starfire

Starfire and Raven flew over the crowd as they flew past the game store; Beastboy was almost up to them until he saw the game store. He morphed back into a human

"Dude I want that game" Beastboy went inside

The girls laughed as they flew out the exit. The other three boys ran up to Beastboy

"Man you were suppose to get the girls" Cyborg dragged Beastboy away from the game store

"Those girls are sneaky" Robin looked at his friends

"Who knows what they will want if we don't catch them" Cyborg added

"I already have to eat meat" Beastboy stuck out his tongue

"Why don't you three chace after them why I swim to Titan's Tower and wait for them there?" Aqualad suggested

"Good get to Titan's Tower" Robin told Aqualad

"Come on man" Cyborg began to run out with Robin and Beastboy

The girls flew easily for a while until a rope wrapped around Raven's leg

"Eep" Raven looked up at Starfire as she grabbed onto her

"Use you're Starbolts" Raven told her

"Okay" Starfire's hands got a green energy around them as she threw one at the rope, it snapped as Robin fell "ROBIN!" Starfire went to fly down

"Don't! Cyborg will catch him, it's a trick" Raven looked up as Star nodded

Cyborg caught Robin

"Damm Raven" Robin huffed

"They aren't getting home" Beastboy said as he morphed into an eagle

* * *

Beastboy flew after the girls as they wived around each other. The girls had a plan to throw Beastboy off. Raven went under Starfire. Starfire stopped as she turned as face Beastboy, he eyes and hands glowed green, Beastboy dropped to the ground as he didn't want to be hit but Starfire. She giggled as she flew after Raven.

"Dude why did you do that?" Cyborg ran up to Beastboy

"She was gonna hit me" He looked up at him

"No she wasn't it was just to get rid on you" Robin continued to run after them

The girls continued to fly as they got closer and closer to the Tower. Cyborg tried shooting his arm at them, but both girls dodged. Starfire flew down to the ground as she dodged the cars while Raven flew just over the top of the cars. Robin jumped onto the cars, while Cyborg ran by the side of it and Beastboy flew over the cars gaining on the girls

"Where is Aqualad?" Starfire asked

"Probably waiting at the tower. Fly up" Raven flew up with Starfire following

"DUDE THERE GOING TO MAKE IT!" Cyborg huffed

"No they're not" Robin jumped over the top of the cars

Starfire and Raven looked around in the sky Beastboy came flying right in between them Starfire was startled as she began to fall to the ground Raven flew down as she gabbed Starfire just before she hit the ground, Robin and Cyborg jumped at them as Raven pulled Starfire up, Cyborg and Robin crashed into each other. The girls giggled as they bolted over the water to Titans Tower. Aqualad was under them.

"FLY UP!" Raven yelled as she flew up Starfire flew up just before Aqualad could grabbed her, they made it to the tower as they stood at the door.

* * *

"Raven we did it" Starfire giggled as she hugged Raven

"Congratz girls" Aqualad got out of the water

"Thanks" Raven replied

"They made it" Aqualad talked into the communicator

"Damm" Robin replied "We'll be right there"

"They are coming" Aqualad looked at the two girls

"That was the fun yes" Starfire clapped her hands

"Umm yer……..fun" Raven replied

"You had fun" Aqualad walked up to her

Raven blushed as she put her hood up

"Why do you put you're hood on?" Aqualad asked

"Because" She replied

"Because why?"

"Look Raven the boys" Starfire smiled as she pointed

"Well done girls" Robin looked at the two

"Smart ones you are" Cyborg laughed

"I think it is time for pizza" Beastboy rubbed his stomach

"Yeah and you get to eat a full Meat lovers" Raven smirked

"Dude" Beastboy whined

"A deal is a deal" Aqualad pointed out

"Yes and you did make this deal" Starfire giggled

"Okay fine can we go now?" Beastboy morphed into a tetradactyl and grabbed Cyborg, Starfire took Robin

"Are you going to swim?" Raven asked

"If you want me to go with you just ask" Aqualad smiled

"Umm" Raven blushed

"Come on" He grabbed her hand as she smiled slightly

* * *

When the group got to the pizza shop they sat at their usual table

"I guess it's a meat lovers" Beastboy looked at Raven

"Deal is a deal…………..but you don't have to" She looked back at him

"Say what?" Beastboy and the others looked shocked

"Well I respect that you don't eat meat" Raven replied

"Really?" Beastboy asked still shocked

"Either order or I'll change my mind" Raven gave him a look

"Okay" Beastboy called over the waiter dude

"What pizza's do you want?" The guys asked

"One Vegetarian"

"One meat lovers

"One Chocolate chips with mint frosting"

"Is that all?" The waiter asked

"Raven, Aqualad?" Robin looked at them

"I'm fine" They both said at once

"Yeah that's all" Robin replied

"So today was funny" Beastboy laughed

"You could say that" Robin replied

"Robin did you not enjoy yourself?" Starfire asked

"He just didn't catch us" Raven giggled

"You're laughing a lot today" Cyborg looked at her

"I won't do it anymore" Raven rolled her eyes

"I didn't mean it like that" Cyborg replied

"Yeah, yeah" Raven got up and walked to the edge of the pizza shop

"Dude what are you doing?" Beastboy looked over at Raven

"Terra?" Raven muttered to herself as she saw a girl

"What?" Robin looked at her

Raven jumped over the edge as she flew over to the girl

"Raven?" They all got down some how

"Terra?" Raven got to the girl

"Raven?" She turned tears down her cheeks as she hugged her

"Get off me" Raven pulled away

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She looked up at her as she fell onto the ground

"Raven what are you………"Beastboy froze

"Terra?" All the others asked at once.

**

* * *

Hello people that was chapter 2, if you liked I please review**

**Thanks to all who review before I got another pole to ask**

**Ok what couples do you like?:**

**A.RaexBB**

**B.RaexCyborg**

**C. RaexAqua**

**D. TerraxBB**

**E. Terrax???**

**F.JinxxCyborg**

**H. BeexCyborg**

**I.RobinxStar**

**J. RobinxRae**

**K.StarxAqua**


End file.
